It All Started In Nuvema
by KeruKeru
Summary: With the return of Team Plasma on the horizon, can the PokeDex holders of Unova band together and defeat the evil orginization or will they fall to Ghetsis and his evil ways? Slight yaoi Touya/Cheren R&R First of three
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**KeruKeru: Hey everyone! :3 It's me, KeruKeru here with another fic that will probably take me forever to finish, but I'm posting it anyway because I've recently gotten some inspiration to write a Black and Cheren story. :) A friend of mine showed me how cute they were and I got an idea for a story and maybe a sequel because I already have a plan for this fic. The sequel will probably have a lemon in it, but not this one, this is just how their relationship develops from friends to more and other cheesy things like that. I hope you like it.**

**Warning: Slash in the end, maybe a little earlier… Don't like, don't read. Probable OOC-ness due to my inability to detect a sense of Black's character from the game, but I'm gonna try my best not to ruin him like I ruined Silver in Silver's Golden Heart. ^_^'**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, there would be no fire pig thing, but there is, so I obviously don't own it. :P Now, on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ch-Cheren… w-what are you… doing?" The brunette asked his bespectacled friend as the raven removed Black's red, white and black hat.<em>

_Cheren said nothing as he dropped the hat to the floor, slowly moving closer to the brown eyed trainer. "Just relax Black…" He whispered, closing in._

_Black tried as best he could to relax, even though he found himself in the most uncomfortable situation in his life: standing without his blue jacket on and one of his best friends not three inches from his face. "Please… tell me… what you're about to… do…" The nervous boy pleaded._

_The closer Cheren came, the louder and faster Black's heart pumped; it was so loud, in fact, he was positive the raven with glasses could hear it. "Black, you just need to relax…" He said again, landing both hands on Black's shoulders._

_A shudder ran up the innocent brunette's body at the contact as Cheren's nose was just millimeters from his own. "H-How am I… supposed to… relax?" He'd finished fighting whatever Cheren was going to do, because it was obviously a losing battle._

"_Like… this…" Whispered the boy with glasses, leaning in to meet Black's lips with his own…_

* * *

><p>The brunette shot bolt upright on his bed, chest heaving with sweat running down his forehead, making a few stray hairs stick to it. The sudden jolt also awoke his large snake Pokémon Serperior, he called her Slither. She uncoiled herself from her spot at the end of Black's bed and slithered next to him in comfort. "I just had the craziest dream Slither…" He informed the snake as she nuzzled him as if to say "You're in the real world, it was just a dream." He nodded, wiping the stray strands of hair from his brow. "You're right, it was just a dream, probably doesn't mean anything." And with that, the boy slid out of bed, Slither not far behind.<p>

The two descended the staircase to find Black's mother in her robe, drinking coffee as she sat in front of their television watching Unova Now. "Morning mom." Black greeted, taking a seat next to the woman.

"Morning dear," She smiled as she took another sip from her coffee mug that read 'Best Mom Ever'; Black had gotten it for her one Mother's Day. "Professor Juniper stopped by earlier, said she was headed to Nacrene City on business and needed you to pick something up for her from Drayden in Opelucid City. I told her you were asleep and I'd send you as soon as you woke up." She explained.

The reporter on TV was somewhere in the Desert Resort being blown around by the intense sandstorm that was always raging there. He stood beside a green-ish statue of a Pokémon that he was referring to as Darmanitan in its "Zen Mode". Neither Black nor his mother were listening to the reporter, despite his hard work to speak—more like yell—over the harsh winds of the desert.

"I could use some time out of the house for once." Black told himself; he then looked to Slither, her red eyes returning the gaze. "What do you think Slither; should we?" The Serperior hissed and smiled in response as she bobbed her head up and down. "Then it's settled, we'll leave in ten minutes." He informed both his mother and his Pokémon, dashing up the stairs to take a shower.

"I'm so glad he has you and his other Pokémon to keep him safe." Black's mother said to Slither. The snake nodded in response, somewhat chuckling. The brunette woman giggled as well, returning to her show in time to find one of the Darmanitan awaken and give chase to the poor report before the scene cut back to the anchorman and woman in the Unova Now studio. "Just imagine if Black was as inept as that poor guy, he'd be a wreck. That's why it's good he's got you guys, Cheren and even Bianca." She smiled, though she was still looking at the TV.

Slither nodded her head, understanding completely as she began her small trek up to Black's room to await her master.

* * *

><p>Black's mind had completely wiped the dream from earlier from his memory banks at the prospect of doing something to assist Professor Juniper. It was true, he'd been cooped up in his home for too long, especially after he'd become the Unova League Champion for defeating Alder—the previous champion—in a Pokémon battle. Trainers would flock to Nuvema Town for a chance to challenge the fifteen year old, though none really stood a chance against his unbeatable team.<p>

His Serperior had been with Black from the beginning; he had chosen Snivy and, despite a few ineffectual attempts at becoming her friend, the two clicked after their first gym battle. Valor, his Braviary which he'd caught as a Rufflet on his way to Victory Road, proved himself against Marshal the Fighting Expert of the Elite Four with his Flying Type moves. Jet was a Floatzel that Black had received in a trade over the GTS from a trainer in the Sinnoh region; the sea weasel had taken to him quickly and was a fast swimmer that helped Black to search for the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Sparkler, the Chandelure he'd caught as a Litwick in the Celestial Tower, had proved herself against Shauntal: Ghost Master of the Elite Four. A Galvantula that he'd caught as a Joltik in the Chargestone Cave, which he'd aptly named Zap-Zap, had taken care of Caitlin: the Psychic Queen of the Elite Four with his powerful Bug Type attacks. And last, but not least, Fang was a Deino which Black had caught on his expedition through Victory Road; she did nothing but bite anything she could get her mouth on so he kept her in her PokéBall, but he still trained with her in order for her to evolve. He was happy with his team and his team was happy with him, with the exception of Fang, but she was still relatively new to the team.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh… it feels good to take a shower, knowing you're about to go on a bit of a journey." Black said to nobody in particular, stepping from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and heading for his bedroom to get dressed. "You as excited for our trip as I am, Slither?" He asked the snake as he entered his room. Hissing in response from her coiled form on Black's bed, she somewhat smiled. "I'm gonna have to put you in your ball when we're flying though, I know how much you hate being on Valor's back." The Serperior nearly bared her fangs at the mention of such a feet. Black just chuckled at her reaction, pulling a pair of dark gray cargo pants on. He threw on his plain white T-shirt as he headed in the direction of the door. "C'mon, we better get going." He told Slither as she followed.<p>

"Be safe honey!" Black's mother called as her son reached the front door of their small home. He grabbed his light blue jacket from its place on the coat rack and placed his hat atop his chocolate brown hair, slipped his feet into his Running Shoes and opened the front door.

"I will mom, besides, I'm not gonna be gone more than two days!" He assured, waving one hand while the other slung his pack over one shoulder. "Don't wait up!" He called, rushing out the door.

"Protect my son, Slither… all of you, I'm counting on you." Black's mother prayed like she did every time Black left the house to go off somewhere, whether on an errand or a journey. "Please bring him back to me." She whispered in her worried-mother-like tone.

"Alright, let's go Valor!" Black called as the PokéBall burst open into a bright white light. It cleared to reveal a majestic eagle-like Pokémon that was roughly Black's height if not taller. "You ready to go to Opelucid?" He asked the winged creature. In response, Valor unfolded his wings to their entire twenty foot wingspan. "Alright, but first… Slither, you gotta go back in the ball." He said regretfully. She nodded as he held out her PokéBall and a beam of red light engulfed her body, sucking it back to the confines of the device. "Sorry…" He whispered to the ball, latching it to his belt and mounting Valor. "Okay, off to Opelucid City!" He called as the eagle beat his great wings and dust flew into the air. Lifting off the ground at an alarming rate, Black wrapped his arms around Valor's neck; not too tightly and not too loosely, just enough to where he was secure without choking his Pokémon—three or four tries had helped them figure it out.

Flying into the sun, neither noticed a certain bespectacled, raven haired boy watching their ascent. He squinted from the light as it bounced off of his glasses, saddened by the fact that Professor Juniper hadn't asked him instead of Black; though, he was more hurt that Black hadn't asked him to come along. Coolly, Cheren shrugged it off and sent out his Mandibuzz of which he'd nicknamed Vulture to mimic Valor's name. "Let's go Vulture, follow him." Cheren ordered, mounting his dark Pokémon. She _CAW!_-ed in response and took to the skies as quickly as Valor had. And they were soon tailing Black on his way to Opelucid City.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Yeah… not a very good beginning, but the story's gonna get better… I hope. I'd like to thank my friend Carla for helping with my inspiration for this fic, even if she doesn't know it. XP Some might call what Cheren's doing "stalking" but it's not, he's just following his friend and his soon to be love interest. :3 Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you liked or give me some constructive criticism; I'm always looking for stuff I can improve on. But constructive criticism == flaming. Just remember that. ;)**

**P.S. Could somebody please tell me what the shipping is for a Black/Cheren pairing? Please and thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Catch a Thief**

**KeruKeru: Hey guys. :3 I got inspiration and I'm writing again, mainly because I've missed writing a story with no real plot. I mean Ash's Final Challenge and Silver's Golden Heart were my favorite ones to write because I had no real plot going, I just made them do whatever I wanted. With my other stories, I have an actual plot and a certain point I want to reach by the end, so it takes longer to update because I have to figure out the significance of the chapter and how it will power through to the very end and ultimately give the story an ending. With something like this, I have no real plot in mind and therefore I can just do whatever with it. :) Anyway, I hope you guys like chapter 2 and thanks to Bill-Panda for being my first… and so far only reviewer.**

**Warning: Slash/boyxboy love in the end and possible OOC-ness though I'm gonna try to not have OOCs**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Ash would still have his voice from before Cartoon Network bought the rights to Pokémon from 4Kids. Ash doesn't have his old voice… so I obviously don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Wind blowing through the feathers of his Pokémon, Black watched as the land below them passed with the speed of his Braviary. Another few minutes would bring them to Opelucid City after flying for nearly an hour. "I think we're almost there." Black told Valor over the air rushing past them.<p>

The eagle nodded, beginning to descend as they entered the airspace just after Entralink Island. Unbeknownst to both Black and Valor, Cheren—atop Vulture—was just above the two, hiding within the clouds. "Vulture, descend so they know we're here. Get right beside them." The raven ordered, receiving a nod from the bald-headed bird as she angled her tail feathers, catching the wind and causing them to fly downward.

Being somewhat bored from the daunting flight, Black looked above him to watch the clouds rush past and was soon greeted with a large black bird coming out of the clouds. As the Mandibuzz descended further, she took her place as close to Valor as she could get without interrupting either of their flight patterns and Black realized he knew the rider. "Hey Cheren!" He called over the wind, waving quickly in case Cheren couldn't hear.

His rival greeted Black with a head nod as he hadn't heard the boy, though he'd seen his mouth moving, so he found it pointless to try and speak to him. Without either having noticed their current position in the air, both bird Pokémon had reached a point only twenty feet off the ground seeing as they were just outside of Opelucid. The wind no longer blew strongly as the Pokémon slowed, coming upon the city and flapping their great wings in order to land. They touched down just in front of the Pokémon Center, both trainers dismounting and calling the birds back to their PokéBalls.

"So what brings you here, Cheren?" Black had a bit of a goofy smile on his face.

The raven shrugged before answering. "Well, I saw you take off and I was wondering where you were going, so I followed you." He lied. He knew exactly where Black was going because he'd been assisting Professor Juniper's father—the other Professor Juniper—when the woman rushed out spouting something about Black, Opelucid and a package.

"Oh, I'm just picking something up from Drayden, I just wanted to get out of the house." He admitted, smiling goofily. "You wanna help me?" He really didn't need help, but he always enjoyed Cheren's company.

"Sure, I needed an excuse to get out of Nuvema Town for a bit…" He trailed off, staring at the ground.

Being the curious boy he was, Black couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

"My parents." The tone in which Cheren spoke was the signal to ask no further and Black took the signal, shutting his mouth immediately on the subject.

"STOP THEIF!" Came the deep yell of a man just as another man, wearing a knight costume and holding a box, rounded the corner of the Pokémon Center and dashed passed the two boys, pushing Black out of the way to be caught by Cheren. Drayden, a very in-shape man for his age, rounded the corner not long after, sweat on his brow as he chased the thief who'd seemingly disappeared from sight. "Damn…" He huffed, stopping to rest against the Pokémon Center.

Cheren had grabbed hold of Black's hand to stop him from falling and only now did either one realize their hands were connected. The brunette grabbed his hand away, fighting a blush that threatened to cover his face as the dream from earlier reentered his mind. Shaking his head and turning to the dragon gym leader, Black spoke: "What happened Drayden?"

The aging man leaned against the Center, catching his breath—just because he was in shape for his age didn't mean he had the best recovery time. "That man… he broke into… my home and stole… the package marked for… Professor Juniper…" He panted, sucking in the precious air around him.

Black went wide eyed as his errand had just become something more complicated then originally thought. "Cheren, I don't know what's in the package, but we have to get it back." The brunette said, stating the obvious.

The boy with the glasses nodded. "You head toward the gym, I'll head toward Route 10." Cheren informed, running in the direction of said route.

"I've alerted… the authorities… nobody is allowed in or out… of the city." Drayden breathed to Black. The brunette nodded, running in the direction of Drayden and Iris' gym.

* * *

><p>Black looked down alleyways, behind buildings, on every street, anywhere the thief could be hiding, but to no avail. He'd reached the gym and the man was nowhere to be found. "No! Let my Axew go!" A shrill cry sounded from a nearby alley, causing Black to run to the female shriek. He got up close to the building near the alleyway in which the scream had come from and peaked down the alley.<p>

A small girl stood crying as the man from earlier had sent out a Garbodor. The large pile of trash held a small green dragon Pokémon which must have been the girl's Axew. "Please! Let him go! You're hurting him!" She cried as her Axew screamed in pain, the Garbodor had begun squeezing the small Pokémon's head in its clutches.

"If you want Axew, you'll tell your grandfather to let me leave the city." He bargained. By the way the man was speaking, it was almost like he hadn't wanted to take the little girl's Pokémon, but he'd done it out of desperation.

"Please! I'll do anything you want!" The girl blubbered. "Just stop hurting Axew!" She screamed at the man, falling to her knees as tears fell from her eyes. The girl was completely innocent, she'd just been playing on the sidewalk with her Axew when the horrible man had grabbed the green dragon and called on his Garbodor.

"Then make the call." The man ordered as the girl took out a pink cell phone to assumingly call her grandfather.

Black couldn't stand waiting anymore and jumped out of his hiding place. "Not so fast! Drop the Axew now!" He shouted to the man.

"And who's gonna make me?" He asked skeptically, glaring at the boy.

"I am."

"You and what army?" The thief challenged.

Black proceeded to send out one Pokémon, throwing the PokéBall to burst into a large ball of light which cleared into a floating black chandelier with purple flames. "This army." He smirked. "Sparkler, use Psychic!"

"Chandeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~" The Pokémon sang as her normally yellow eyes glowed blue, the same blue color engulfing Garbodor, forcing it to release Axew. The Pokémon dropped to the ground, running straight for the little girl as she hugged him close. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Black took out his Xtransciever, pressing a button and waiting a few seconds until Cheren's face popped up. "Did you find anything?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Yeah, bring Drayden and the cops over near the gym." Cheren nodded and the call was cut off.

"You won't get away with this for long!" The man snarled, having been cut off from escaping as Black was guarding the only available one. Garbodor still hung in the air as Sparkler held it their with her psychic abilities. "Team Plasma will rise again!"

As the man said Team Plasma, Black got a better look at his outfit; it was a chain-metal coat and hood with a white over-shirt holding the Team Plasma crest. "But Team Plasma's finished, I should know, I found all of the Seven Sages and they were arrested!" Black told him.

"That may be true young man, but Ghetsis was never found. While you were busy searching for the Sages, our master Ghetsis was busy underground, finding those still loyal to our King N." The grunt explained, smirking at Black's flabbergasted expression. "You can take away our king, but you can't take away the people who served him. Team Plasma will rise, with or without N as our ruler and when we do, you'll be sorry."

"That's quite enough you terrible man!" A girl's voice said from beside Black. The girl had long black hair and tanned, dark skin. "Team Plasma is finished and there's nothing Ghetsis can do about it!"

"In due time little girl, in due time." He chuckled, placing the package on the ground. "Garbodor, use Smog." He ordered as the Pokémon opened its mouth and a thick purple gas spewed out, covering the whole of the alley.

"Valor… c-clear the smoke!" Black ordered, tossing the eagle's ball as it appeared, flapping his great wings. As the smoke thinned, Iris and Black saw that the man and his Pokémon were gone and something was taped to the box. "Iris, you should see if the little girl's okay."

"That's my sister." She informed, running to the little girl and hugging her close as the girl cried. "Shhhh, it's okay Isobel." She cooed.

Black ventured forth, taking close inspection of the box; it hadn't been opened which was good, but there was still the note. The brunette took the note from its place on the box. It read:

_I never really needed this, I was only told to deliver the message._

_Team Plasma has returned and you will not stop us this time._

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Dun Dun DUN! See what I mean? :D I can do anything I want with the plot. I actually got the Team Plasma idea while writing this chapter. XD I was gonna have this be easier, but I thought it'd make for a great story if Team Plasma came back. Also, I don't know if Iris has a sister or even she's Drayden's granddaughter, but I think it makes sense if she is, so she is in here. This was a bit of a fast paced chapter, but it needed to be since there wasn't much that was gonna happen without the thief. And I already have the whole "Team Plasma without N" thing figured out and it will all be explained later. For now, please review and give me any constructive criticism you can. No flaming! :D Bye.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Formulating a Plan of Action**

**KeruKeru: I think I can pull off a chapter a day with this story. It's a lot more fun to write then my other ones. :) Thanks to MrGooseyMoose (who normally doesn't read Pokémon fics from what I understand) and Bill-Panda for reviewing. You guys are awesome! :D**

**Warning: Boy/boy love in the end… probable OOC-ness despite my attempts not to have it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. It would be a lot more… fun if I did. ;D**

* * *

><p>"He said WHAT?" Professor Juniper shrieked, recoiling from the news of which Black had relayed.<p>

Black sighed, not wanting to say it again for fear of it being true. "He said Team Plasma is back and under the rule of Ghetsis." The brunette repeated, trying not to accept that it may be true.

They were back home in Nuvema Town; Black and Cheren had returned after the Opelucid police squad found no trace of the Team Plasma grunt anywhere in the city. Disappointed and tired, the boys returned home with Professor Juniper's package to inform her of the probable impending doom. Black, Cheren, Bianca and the Professors Juniper sat in the living room of the younger professor's lab.

"But… but that's impossible! You apprehended all of the Seven Sages and N disappeared after his defeat at the Pokémon League! How could they be returning?" The younger professor asked hysterically.

Black shook his head, not knowing how to answer her question. "All I know is what that guy told me. I don't know more and I don't know less, just the vague details."

Cheren cleared his throat to speak, reciveing all eyes on him. "There's a possible way to find more information." He pointed out vaguely.

"How do you propose we do that?" Professor Juniper senior queried.

"Well, this all seems to lead back to two people… and since Ghetsis wouldn't—in his right mind—inform us of his plan, our only other option is to find N." The raven haired boy suggested.

"But Cheren, nobody knows where N is." Bianca informed, acquiring a head nod from the others. "How are we supposed to find someone who's disappeared off the face of the Earth?"

"Hmm… Bianca brings up a good point…" Trailed off the senior Juniper.

Clapping her hands together, Professor Juniper the younger came up with a solution. "Would Fennel's Dream Mist project be able to draw out the whereabouts of N?" The room fell completely silent as its occupants exchanged quick glances back and forth.

"What are you getting at Professor?" Black asked the question on everyone else's mind.

"A Musharna's Dream Mist can show us our dreams, correct?" A collective head nodded was given in response. "Is it possible that we could force someone to dream of N but instead of showing the dream, reverse the polarity and have it show us N instead?" The younger professor asked.

"You may be onto something…" The elder professor trailed off. "But we'd need input from Fennel if it would, in fact, be possible." He pointed out.

Bianca stood up, a look of determination on her face. "You can use my Musharna professors!"

"Thank you Bianca, that's much, appreciated, but we still need to know if it's even a possibility. I'll phone Fennel right away." The female professor said, standing to make her way to a video phone.

"Bianca, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind if I ran a few tests on Musharna?" The senior Juniper asked.

"Of course not professor." She said, digging in her lime green satchel for Musharna's PokéBall. "Here you go, please be careful; she has a bit of a temper sometimes." The blonde girl warned as she handed over the ball.

"If I need your help, I'll holler." Professor Juniper the elder smiled, grasping the PokéBall and leaving for another room in the laboratory.

Black jumped up, suddenly pumped. "I can't just sit here. I have to do something! I-"

"Black, we can't do anything until we have more information." Cheren cut him off. "Just give it time; we still need to figure out the rest of our plan."

Slumping back into his chair with a groan, Black mumbled to himself. "Why do we always need a plan?"

"Because without one, we would rush in recklessly and probably be captured." The boy with glasses informed, having heard Black's grumblings.

Bianca was a bit on edge as she took her seat once more. "I'm confidant the professors will figure something out…" Her voice was none too convincing, but neither boy was willing to contradict her.

A few seconds passed before a _CRASH_ sounded from the direction Professor Juniper senior had disappeared to. "Uhh… Bianca! Could you come here for a moment? …NOW?" He called, causing the girl to bolt from her seat to the direction of the room and then vanish as the professor before her had.

The silence was deafening as neither of the boys left in the room wanted to say anything, whether for one reason or another. The silence was broken as Cheren spoke. "Black… can I… ask you something?" The usual secure tone had made way for a new, more apprehensive one.

"Sure, anything." Black smiled at the boy who was now having a staring contest with the floor.

"Well… I was just wondering… have you ever looked at someone one way… but then you woke up and suddenly… started thinking about them a totally different way?"

Black thought for a moment, thinking of the dream he'd had of Cheren only two days prior, but decided it was just a dream, nothing more. "Not really, if I'm being honest with you… why?"

"Oh… u-uh… no reason." Cheren rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Black eyed him, curiosity taking over. "Do you… like Bianca or something?"

Cheren's face was beet red, though he wasn't normally one to blush easily. "Sure… I like Bianca as… more than a friend…" He lied, though he wasn't sure how Black would take the truth.

The brunette smiled, moving to sit next to Cheren. "You don't need to be nervous buddy, I'm sure she likes you too. But you know Bianca; she's a bit… edgy around this kind of stuff." He reminded.

Cheren nodded, staring anywhere but at Black. "It's just… I've never really felt like this about anyone…"

"I think it means you're in love." Black observed.

Cheren turned to face Black, tilting his head to the side. "L-Love? You think… I'm in love?"

"Yeah, if you've never felt like it before, and it's for someone who's been one of your best friends since forever, you're probably in love." Black reiterated.

"Hmm… I guess I never thought of it that way…" Cheren said. "Thanks Black, but I think I still have more to… think about."

"Anytime, buddy!" Black smiled as the younger professor entered.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting something." She giggled.

Black shook his head. "We were done actually." Cheren nodded as well.

"Great! I spoke with Fennel and she said it could be a possibility, but she needs time to run tests on the Dream Mist first. So I've thought of something to keep you all occupied while we wait. I want you all to go to each of Team Plasma's previous hideouts and try finding anything that could lead us to them." She relayed to the two boys.

"Yes professor." They answered simultaneously.

She nodded. "I'll tell Bianca soon, for now, go home and get some rest; tomorrow, we begin our search."

The boys nodded, ready for anything Team Plasma could throw at them.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: So this chapter was a little short and kinda jumpy, but at least you're seeing a little progression with the CherenBlack plot. Unless you had no idea who Cheren was talking about, in which case, you're a little slow. Anyway, will N be found? Where is Team Plasma hiding? Is Bianca as naïve as she seems? These answers and more in coming chapters. Please review! Bye. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clues and Creepy Men**

**KeruKeru: Hey guys! :D I haven't updated all week! D: But it's been pretty hectic, so I hope you guys like this chapter. :3 And thanks to those who've reviewed and such, it really makes my day when I get home and I read your amazing reviews. And PWN3D, to answer your question, I don't know who's going to be on top for sure. Black seems more like the uke to me, but I don't know yet. I was gonna save stuff like that for the sequel. :) Anyway, on with the show!**

**Warning: Slash, boy/boy love in the end and mild language. Don't like, don't read… that means you flamers. Maybe OOC-ness, but that's because I have a compulsive need to make the characters do what I want them to in a story I'm writing… damn author instincts.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Buizel would get his own spin off show. ;) But he doesn't have one, so I obviously don't own it… or does he…? O_O *Googles***

* * *

><p>The skyscrapers of Castelia City loomed over Bianca, Black and Cheren, possibly concealing Team Plasma's newest hideout, which seemed doubtful as the "Pokémon liberators" never really hid out within large cities. However, the team of PokéDex holders thought it best to go for the least obvious choices first.<p>

"I've always loved the big city!" Bianca gushed, staring up at the tall buildings over head with sparkling eyes.

"Really?" Both Black and Cheren asked in unified shock.

The blonde girl nodded, smiling. "Places like Nuvema Town and Icirrus City are great, but after a certain amount of time, I just feel kinda trapped. Here, I feel like I'm free as a Pidove!"

The two boys were a little surprised at her explanation, finding it strange that being boxed in by enormous structures and the sea could make one feel free, but they tried to think about it, getting back to the task at hand. "I'll check the piers." Black offered, remembering the last time Team Plasma had been there, they'd come by boat.

"I'll go check with Burgh about any activity and then head over to that office building they took over." Cheren told his friends.

Bianca _hmmm_-ed, trying to think of something she could do. "I'll go to the Pokémon Center and see if Nurse Joy's heard anything and then I'll head to the Game Freak™ offices and ask around." The flighty girl planned.

"As soon as we hear or find anything, call the rest of us on the Xtransciever… got it?" Black coordinated, receiving a nod of understanding from the other two teenagers. "Alright, let's get going." He said as the three part ways. The brunette headed for Prime Pier where Team Plasma had docked on their first invasion of the concrete jungle of a city.

From the looks of it, nothing seemed out of place, but tat didn't mean it wasn't so Black sent out Valor and Jet, the Floatzel, to comb the area from water and air. "Jet, I need you to dive underwater and search for anything suspicious." The Floatzel nodded, immediately jumping into the water around the dock. "Valor, same for you, but from the air: look for anything out of the ordinary." The Breviary called out as he took off from the ground.

Now was the time that Black began his search on foot, looking all around Prime Pier and soon moving to the others and the day stretched on, receiving no word from either Bianca or Cheren.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set as Black finished his inspection of the Sightseeing Pier when Valor the Breviary flew down to his trainer with something clasped in his beak. Jet had long since given up his own search, finding nothing within a reasonable distance to be called "suspicious".<p>

The brunette squinted as the falling sun gleamed in his eyes. "What have you got there, buddy?" He asked the eagle Pokémon. Valor simply dropped what he'd been carrying in front of his master. Said boy picked up the object and examined it. The object was a small, metallic box-like device and seemed to contain a lens on the top with a little red button on the top left corner. "Hmm… wonder what this is…" Black wondered aloud, pressing the red button when it began flashing.

From the lens, appeared a miniature version of the once great Team Plasma leader Ghetsis, wearing the same alternating colored eye robes and his red monocle-like eyepiece. "Hello, if you're watching this, then that means you are ready for the next step of our plan. Now that the Unova region has been hinted of our return, or next step is to report to our new underground base. The location of which will only be distributed should the person watching this message know the secret password. Please state it now." The image of Ghetsis froze, not that it was moving much before.

Black was put on the spot as he hastily thought up something Team Plasma would use as a password. "Uhh… Lord N…?" He asked the tiny device.

"I'm sorry; you are not a member of Team Plasma. This message will now self-destruct in 5… 4… 3…" Black scrambled to throw the piece of technology into the water, watching a small pillar of water appear over where it disappeared.

"They've really cleaned up their act this time." He stated to himself. "Valor, where did you find that?"

The Pokémon shrieked, pointing with his wing in the direction of a somewhat narrow alleyway just to the north of Black's position. "I'd better call Cheren and Bianca." He said, rolling up his sleeve to use the electronic watch-like video phone.

It only rang once before the images of Bianca and Cheren both appeared on screen. "Black, did you find anything?" Cheren was first to ask.

"Valor found something in an alley. It was a little projector that showed Ghetsis, he was giving orders for the person watching to report to their underground base… but t blew itself up…" Black said the last part shamefully.

"…Why did it blow up…?" Bianca asked, a little afraid to hear the answer.

Black frowned. "It asked for a password and when I gave it the wrong one, Ghetsis said I wasn't a Team Plasma member and started counting down, so I threw it in the water and it exploded." He explained.

"Where are you now, we'll meet you." The bespectacled boy told him.

"I'm at the Sightseeing Pier." Black instructed.

The boy and girl on the other ends nodded and the lines cut off. Within minutes, both appeared in front of Black, gasping for breath after having run there. "W-Where t-to… know?" Cheren heaved.

Black was a bit worried that his friends were straining themselves, but if they walked, they'd be back to normal soon. "This way." He pointed, starting a slow walk to the alleyway Valor had directed him to. Some of the locals called the narrow passage the Narrow Street though it was usually the meeting place of a few small gangs and the drunks of whom drank at the bar.

* * *

><p>Just as the threesome arrived, a suspicious looking man in a tan trench coat and fedora stepped out of the undersized bar with the collar of his jacket completely shading his face from view. He seemed a bit agitated for some reason, though they couldn't see his facial features and appeared to be mumbling to himself. "Ghetsis… message… base…" That was all either of the three got from the man's mumblings as he started off in the opposite direction.<p>

"You think we should follow him?" Bianca whispered, her breathing having returned to normal.

"Nah, I have a feeling Valor got to the message before he did, so the guy probably doesn't have any idea where he's going." Black observed seeing as Team Plasma wouldn't have a message that played more than once.

"Yeah, good point, we should still get back to looking for clues in other places." Cheren suggested.

Bianca and Black nodded. "Probably a good idea, but it's getting late, we can head back out tomorrow and search." Black told them. "For now, let's just enjoy the city at night."

Little did either of the teenagers know who was watching over them.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: OOH! Spooky ending! ;D Not that it's not obvious who's watching them, or… is it? Guess you'll have to tune in for the next exciting chapter of <strong>_**It All Started In Nuvema**_** and find out! Please review! And no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sand In Your Shorts**

**KeruKeru: Another week long no-update period! What's wrong with me with this story? D: Ugh, well, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. :3 I hope it's as good as previous ones. Now, on with the show!**

**Warning: Yaoi Boy/Boy love in the end. Possible language and if you don't like OOC-ness, go away because this story will probably have some despite my attempts at not having it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! The Dream World would be open ALL the time if I did. Instead, you get an hour a day. -.- It pisses me off.**

* * *

><p>"Yay! We're going to the beach!" Bianca cheered as she learned of their next destination being the sunny, summer-like Undella Town. Many called it the town on the beach, which it clearly was.<p>

Black sighed. "For the last time Bianca, we're not going to have fun; we're going to search for Team Plasma hints!" The brunette was beginning to get a tad enraged with the girl as they entered the building that connected Route 13 to Undella.

The blonde girl pouted. "We could all use some fun in the sun, it's been almost a week and we haven't really found much." She point out.

"We've only been to one city so far." Cheren reminded.

Bianca shrugged. "So, we still haven't found much. The least we can do while we're at the beach is having fun WHILE searching."

"Fine, but I didn't bring my swim trunks." Black gave in, not in the mood for getting in between Bianca and her beach fun.

"I have a pair you can borrow." Cheren offered, not realizing that it would turn out to be Black literally being in his pants. The sudden realization made him blush greatly, but he hid it well.

Black smiled, placing a hand on the raven's back. "Thanks Cheren, you're a real friend."

_Too bad that's all you'll ever think of me._ Cheren thought bleakly to himself. "No problem." He'd become a master at hiding his emotions behind his usually cool and seemingly uncaring equanimity.

"You okay, Cheren?" Black asked, going to the front of the group to look at Cheren.

"Of course, why do you ask?" The boy with glasses queried, suddenly afraid Black had seem some sort of emotion he'd forgotten to hide.

Black squinted his eyes a bit. "I don't know; you just seem more despondent and cold than usual."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Cheren asked, offended at the insinuation that he was such things. He knew he was, he just didn't like others pointing it out.

"I'm just saying: I don't like it." Black told him, putting his hands up in surrender. When he turned his head the slightest, his chocolate eyes caught Cheren's own coal orbs. Time seemed to slow for both as their moment of eye-contact seem to stretch into hours.

Bianca's hand in the middle of the boys' faces snapped them out of their separate trances. "Snap out of it." She ordered. "I can hear the ocean, so we'd better hurry before all the good places are taken."

Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, Black spoke. "Bianca, it's the middle of winter, nobody's at the beach. They're all in Icirrus City playing in the snow." He pointed out.

"Eh, whatever, let's just go!" She pleaded, pulling the arms of both boys as she lead them out of the terminal and onto the soft, sandy ground of Undella Town.

"Even in winter it's pretty warm here." Cheren said, squinting in the intense light of the sun. "I might need sun block after all."

Bianca pulled off her shoes, stuffing them into her shoulder bag. "The sand feels so warm and soft." She smiled, beginning to dig through her lime green satchel again. "Where is it?" She mumbled to herself.

"Where's what?" Black asked curiously.

"Found it!" Bianca said, taking out one of her PokéBalls and tossing it. The beam of light turned into a two-and-a-half foot tall otter-like Pokémon with shells on either side of its lower body. "Shell, we get to have fun at the beach!" She cheered, picking the Dewott up and twirling him around.

"De Dewott!" He smiled.

"Remember, search first, beach fun later." Black reiterated.

"I know, I know." Bianca huffed. "Doesn't mean we can't make a sand castle and say we're digging for clues." She whispered into Shell's ear. The two shot a smirk back and forth before running off for the water line. "We're gonna go search for clues!" She only half lied.

"I guess that just leaves you and me, buddy." Black pointed out, trying to push his moment with Cheren to the back of his mind where he'd locked the dream away.

The raven covered the slight blush easily, turning his head to the enormous villa that was cause for half of Undella Town's fame. "Actually, I was going to go speak with the Riches and find out if they know anything." He informed.

"Aww, what am I supposed to do?" Black complained.

"Visit Cynthia, I heard she might be in town. She may know something." Cheren said, beginning to head in the direction of the villa.

"Ugh, fine." Black grumbled, heading for the Pokémon Center in town to see if Cynthia was either there or Nurse Joy knew where she might be.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Black, it's been a while." One of the many pink haired nurses of the Unova region greeted.<p>

The brunette waved. "Hi Nurse Joy." He approached her counter with a warm smile. "Have you seen Cynthia around anywhere? I wanted to ask her something."

Nurse Joy giggled for some reason, completely catching Black off guard. "Why not try looking behind you?" And as she said it, Black whipped his head around coming face to face with the blonde champion of the Sinnoh region: Cynthia.

"Hello Black, it's nice seeing you at this time of year." Cynthia wore her usual black shirt and pants beneath her long black cloak. The only difference was that she now wore a scarf around her neck; ironic given the drastically unchanged temperature of the placed she sometimes resided.

"Hi Cynthia, it's great seeing you again." Black grinned.

"Did you come to have another battle me and prove you're the best in Sinnoh?" She chuckled, remembering how she'd beaten Black the last time with nothing but her Garchomp and Lucario.

"Hehe… not really…" The brunette said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I actually wanted to ask you something else."

"Oh, well in that case, let's head over to my house, it'd be much comfier speaking there than in a crowded place like this." She insisted, beginning to walk out with Black tailing close behind.

* * *

><p>After returning home to a now boiling tea pot of water, whistling as the steam escaped, Cynthia closed the door behind Black and went to pour them both some herbal tea.<p>

Black, on the other hand, strolled around the small home Cynthia had called hers from time to time throughout her travels. A few pictures covered her mantle: one of her with a navy-blue haired boy with a red hat and blue jacket and another that showed her with a boy with messy blonde hair and an orange and white striped, long sleeve shirt. "Are this people you've battled?" As if answering his question, Black came to the last two pictures on the mantelpiece. One of himself and Cynthia, taken after his epic loss and the last being of Cynthia and the Unova champion: Alder.

"Of course, win or lose, it's nice remembering the battles with strong trainers." Her voice said from behind him. "Earl Gray or lemon?" She asked as Black turned to face her holding two different packages of tea.

"It doesn't matter to me, anything's fine." Black shrugged, he wasn't planning on staying that long anyway.

Cynthia nodded, dunking one teabag into each mug of hot water and taking a seat at her dining room table. "Please, sit." She insisted.

Black obliged, taking a seat across from the blonde champion. "I actually came here to speak with you." He reiterated.

"What about?" She smiled kindly, taking a quick sip of her lemon tea.

"Team Plasma," The mention of the name seemed to make Cynthia halt half way through her sip, seemingly scorching her lip on the boiling water. "Are you okay?"

Nonchalantly, Cynthia placed her mug on a coaster in front of her, showing no sign of emotion on her face. "Team Plasma?" She asked.

"Yes." Black told her.

"What do you need to know?" Her face still showed no sign of emotion.

"Anything you can tell us." Black couldn't help but notice the slight uprising of one corner of Cynthia's mouth in an infinitesimal smirk. He wasn't sure if it was even there, maybe it was just a trick of the light.

"Well, I've heard many things in my travels since we last spoke; the most recent being Team Plasma's return." Black gave a reassuring nod though she hadn't really asked a question. "I have also come in contact with a man who claims to have seen Team Plasma members centering at the Relic Castle in the Desert Resort." She relayed. "I hope that helps you."

"It does, thank you Cynthia. I have to go tell my friends." Black said, getting up to leave. "I hope we can have that rematch after all of this is over."

"I do too; I can't wait to see how much further you've come since last time." Her face returned to the once radiant smile it had recently become absent of.

"I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as everything's over and done with." Black told her, running out the front door to find his friends.

"That's what you think." Cynthia spoke aloud to herself, letting out a maniacal laugh she'd been holding in since Black had mentioned Team Plasma. "Just you wait Black, things will become even worse then you or your friends could have ever imagined." Just as her spoken thought finished, the telephone just beside her on a small end table began ringing and she picked up. "Hello?" She greeted.

"_Have they been given the message?"_ The sinister sounding voice on the other end spoke without even a greeting.

"Of course, what kind of fool do you take me for? A mere baby could have followed more difficult instructions." Cynthia scoffed into the receiver.

"_Are you prepared for something a little… tougher?"_ The man on the other end asked challengingly.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, a bit curious.

"_You will be there when the next phase of our plan has been set in motion."_ The man told her.

"Yes Master Ghetsis, understood." And the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: O_O CYNTHIA'S WORKING FOR TEAM PLASMA? WHO WOULD'VE GUESSED? Well… I didn't actually come up with that idea until I wrote this chapter. XD Please review and tell me wha you think! Keru out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Captured: Part 1**

**KeruKeru: Here I am with the next chapter. Who expected Cynthia to be on Team Plasma? I didn't and I'm the one that wrote it. XD I've got big plans for this story and I just hope I can do them justice. And, I don't think this fic will be much longer as this was more the foreground of a series of stories. I can only hope to squeeze another few chapters from this plot line before I begin the sequel: In the Eyes of Unova. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Warning: Boy/boy love in the end and possible OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Buizel would be a starter Pokémon. :P**

* * *

><p>The wind whipped and blew, flinging sand into the three bodies that braved the harsh sandstorm of the Desert Resort. The shells of Dwebble and forms of sleeping Maractus outlined the scenery of which one could only see not even a foot in front of themselves. "Hack! *Cough*" Wheezed Cheren as the dust flew into his unprotected mouth. The other two teenagers had brought along scarves to use to cover their faces and protect from the sand while the bespectacled boy had misplaced his own.<p>

"Here, have this!" Black's muffled yell sounded over the intense winds as he ripped a good sized part of his scarf off and handed it to Cheren, taking the cloth immediately and tying it over his face.

"Thanks!" He called over the sand.

"No problem!" Black responded, continuing on his trek through the treacherous terrain. The other two teens followed their self-proclaimed leader as he trudged through the sands. The brunette suddenly felt nothing under his toes and held out an arm for the other two to run into so they'd stop. "We're here!" He stated, beginning down the cold stone steps into the lesser known entrance of the Relic Castle. Bianca and Cheren followed, all suspecting that Team Plasma had taken the obscenely old relic of a building as their own headquarters.

The howl of the wind died down along with the blowing sand as each body continued further and further into the underground castle. Each removed their scarves or half scarves in two teens' cases, no longer needing them for breathing protection. "How do we know where to begin looking?" Bianca asked, not needing further use of a yell over the winds.

"I don't know, but we should stick together in case we're ambushed; we'd stand a better chance." Black told his companions, receiving a head nod of agreement from the blonde girl and raven boy.

As their feet met the first floor of sand, Black sent out Sparkler to light the darkness of the tomb. The Chandlure's purple glow cast eerie shadows across the whole of the ancient room, illuminating everything in its purple lighting. "We have to watch our step; we don't want to get separated." Black instructed.

"I remember the last time I was here; I fell down one of the quicksand pits. It hurts." Cheren complained, remembering the fall like it had just happened the previous day.

Bianca shivered in fear, looking around from one thing to another to make sure nothing would jump out at her. "I hope we find something soon, this place is scary."

"No kidding," The brunette leader said.

* * *

><p>Deeper and deeper into the cave they ventured, keeping close to one another and Black's Chandelure. Bianca jumped at every little sound despite her attempts at acting tough. Black raised a hand to halt his friends, listening intently for something.<p>

"What is it?" Whispered Cheren.

"I think I hear… footsteps." Black replied. "Sparkler, turn off your light." And she flickered out, no longer casting her purple glow on the crumbling rocks. The noise rounded a corner, heading straight for them. Creeping forward, nary making a sound, the footsteps were just ahead. "NOW!" ordered Black as he and Cheren pounced on the person in front of them. "I got you now Team Plasma scum!" The brunette taunted, holding the man's (?) arms down while Cheren restrained his (?) legs.

"BLACK! GET OFF OF ME!" The voice beneath him screamed, sounding familiar.

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?" Black asked, shocked that the champion had come, removing himself from the woman's torso as Cheren did the same.

She stood, brushing the dust from her dark clothing. "I came to help you all." She informed. Sparkler re-illuminated the passageway with her purple glow.

"My apologies." Cheren told her formally, bowing a little in regret.

"Oh, it's nothing, you didn't hurt me; there's no reason to worry." The blonde woman assured. "Now, we'd better get going." She insisted, ushering the other three along down the hall.

* * *

><p>Hours passed as the four trainers came face to face with a fork in the road: one path to the right and another to the left; they needed to split up. "Bianca, would you like to go with me this way?" Cynthia asked the girl politely.<p>

"Oh, of course Cynthia, I'd be honored." Bianca smiled, sticking close to the Sinnoh champion.

"Now it's just us Cheren; old pal." Black chuckled, starting off on the left path with Cheren close by.

"Hey Black…" The raven's voice trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said the thing about… looking at a differently?" Cheren chose his words carefully. He was finally alone with Black and he wanted, no… he _needed_ to tell the boy of his real feelings.

Black slowed his once confident pace. "Yeah, I remember… why?"

Cheren cleared his throat, ready to spill his guts. "Well, it wasn't ab-"

"Hold that thought Cheren." Black cut him off, noticing something in the sand in front of them. Rushing to the shiny object, the brunette recognized it as the device Valor had found in Castelia City. "This is the same thing I found Castelia. The video recorder that blew up."

Black pressed the red button, making another small Ghetsis appear before the two boys. Something was off about this hologram, however. "Hello Black, I'm glad you decided to join us." The recording had been made for them. "I just wanted to congratulate you on finding our "headquarters"." The video Ghetsis held up air-quotes. "Or, rather, that's what we'd have you believe. In fact, this whole thing was a trap." Ghetsis smirked, holding back a maniacal cackle. "Your friend Bianca found that out too late."

"How did they…" Black trailed off.

Cheren took up his Xtransciever, pressing the "call" button on Bianca's number. "Bianca? Bianca? BIANCA?" The screen showed nothing but static.

"I do hope the two of you stick around, the fun has only just begun after all." The image of Ghetsis disappeared to show Bianca tied up with a cloth over her mouth to mask her screams.

"We have to help her!" Black exclaimed, dashing off in the direction Cynthia and Bianca had gone. Cheren quickly followed. The brunette sent out Slither, his most powerful Pokémon. The combination of Serperior and Chandelure was one of Black's most powerful in a double battle. "Bianca?" Black called as himself, Cheren and the Pokémon found the blonde girl with her arms tied behind her back with rope and the cloth still covering her mouth.

The brunette knelt in front of her, taking of the cloth first. "LOOK OUT!" The first thing she yelled before two blue balls of light struck both Black and Cheren in the backs, sending them to the ground, unconscious. Bianca was left conscious, if only for a few seconds until another ball of blue light struck her and she fell like the others.

"Good job Lucario." Cynthia said to the jackal like Pokémon, returning her to the PokéBall. "Now, Garchomp, take them away." The dragon Pokémon with large fins on either arm snatched the teenagers up and began carrying them out of the tunnels.

"Well done Madam Champion." Ghetsis' voice praised.

"It was nothing at all master." The blonde woman kneeled, showing her allegiance to the malevolent man.

A chuckle could be heard reverberating off the walls of the Relic Castle. "No matter, we must continue with the final step."

"May I ask what that I final step is?" Cynthia had been left in the dark with nothing but this elusive final part of Ghetsis' evil plan.

"Of course you may." Ghetsis finally revealed himself from the shadows directly in front of the Sinnoh Champion. "Now that Team Plasma has acquired Cobalian, Terrakion, Virizion and Kyurem, as well as capturing three of the most powerful trainers in the Unova region; we can finally move onto the next and last part of our plan. We will take over the Unova region and remake it in our image." Confidence shown clearly in the man's voice.

"Sir, if I may?" Cynthia spoke.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is there not still N, your former king?" The Sinnoh Champion wondered, receiving a cocky chuckle from Team Plasma's leader.

"You need not worry about him as nobody knows where Lord N resides. He has no idea what we've been doing in his absence, but he will learn when we cover Unova with our symbol. We will them move on to take over other regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn… Sinnoh." He hesitated with the last region, knowing its significance to the woman before him. "We will take over the world and flush out those other fools: Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galactic. They were destroyed by mere children, they stand no chance against me- us." He corrected himself. "Now, report back to base and make sure our prisoners are well-accommodated." He ordered, disappearing back into the shadows.

"Right away master." Cynthia obliged, standing to follow her dragon Pokémon out.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: So, now you all know Team Plasma's plan and how they plan to carry it out. Well, even though I'm going to be ending this fic soon, make sure to look for the sequel as soon as I start writing it. And just a little warning, there may or may not be yaoi in the second fic either. Originally, this was all going to end with Black and Cheren getting together, but I got this whole Team Plasma coming back idea and I've been rolling with it. It's actually made this story more popular than any other I've ever read. So I hope you guys aren't just here for the yaoi. I hope I've caught you in my web of plot and now you can do nothing but keep reading despite there being no yaoi. Sounds kinda evil, but I still want it to be true. Please review. Keru out.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Captured: Part 2**

**KeruKeru: Well, you asked (some begged) for it and you got it: the second to last chapter of my first fic in this series! :D Just a warning, there's gonna be a LOT of talking and it may get a bit dry, but there's gonna be some things revealed that I think need to be revealed. For instance, many have asked why Cynthia is working with Team Plasma, well; I have that answer later in the chapter. So, please enjoy the second to last chapter of It All Started In Nuvema.**

**Warning: contains boy/boy love in the end (yes, despite how much you haven't seen, there will be a bit of yaoi by the end of this one. Though it will be a glimpse of what's to come ;D) Possible OOC-ness, though I'd say I'm doing pretty well at keeping them in character.**

**Disclaimer: The game would be so much more if I owned Pokémon. It's still fun, I would just make it more so. ;)**

* * *

><p>When unconscious, one day could feel like a minute; one week could feel like an hour; a month could only feel like a day. All thoughts of time blurred in the comatose minds of the three teenagers held a brightly lit white holding cell with bars on one side and only blank walls on all others.<p>

Bianca was first to wake, eyes fluttering open and looking around to discern her current location. The light reflecting off the walls around her left her eyes burning a bit at the brightness, but they soon adjust, blurred vision disappearing. "Hello?" Her meek voice called to be responded to by nobody. Her eyes came to rest on the two teenaged boys in the cell on either side of her, both knocked from Cynthia's attack.

It was then that the blonde girl noticed both were missing their jackets and belts and both had a needle implanted in their left arms with thin tubes leading into the ceiling. Bianca looked at her own left arm to find the same type of needle and recoiled in fear, thinking the jump would make the needle go away. "How did this get in my arm? How did I get here? Where is here?" The question plagued Bianca's mind, causing the girl's slight ADD to kick in and make her look around to find something to distract herself.

She came upon and young girl, not much older then twelve in a cell just across the way from herself and the boys. The girl sat in the middle of the cell, her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them with her head buried in them. "Hello, my name's Bianca; who are you?" She greeted soothingly.

The girl lifted her head in shock that someone was speaking to her. Her metallic-gray eyes were wet and blood shot and strands of her short, filthy looking blonde hair fell over her face. "Wh-What?" Her voice was weak from disuse and sounded a bit like a squeak when she spoke.

"My name's Bianca." She smiled warmly, trying to calm the little girl. "What's your name?"

The little girl seemed to think her answer over before speaking. "M-My name's C-C-Catherine."

"That's a pretty name." Bianca complimented, moving so she was just in front of the bars of her cell, ready to touch them when…

"STOP! Don't touch the bars!" Catherine yelled from her cell.

The older blonde jumped back from the bars. "Wh-Why not?" Her pulse increased greatly.

"They're electrified." To prove her point, Catherine easily yanked a hair from her head and tossed it at the bars of her cell. Upon impact, the hair burst into a small shower of blue sparks.

"Oh… thanks for the warning." Bianca grinned embarrassed that she hadn't guessed.

She heard a rustling behind her to find Cheren having woken up and searching his person for his PokéBalls. "Bianca, where are we?" He asked, frustrated that their captor had stolen his Pokémon.

"I don't know. I don't really remember much after we entered Relic Castle." She admitted, looking down in shame.

"We're in Team Plasma's base." Catherine answered for her from the other side of the hall. "You've been here for nearly a month." The girl dropped the bomb on them.

"A month?" Bianca shrieked. "We've… we've been unconscious for a month?"

"Yes, it was actually quite interesting at times to watch you all sleep." Catherine had calmed from her previous crying episode. "That boy over there," She pointed to Black who was still seemingly unconscious. ", wouldn't stop talking about someone named Cheren for a few days. And you Bianca, you went an entire day almost sleeping walking." The little girl giggled.

Bianca flushed red; she hadn't sleep walked since she was thirteen. "Wait, did you say Black kept saying stuff about Cheren?" The flighty girl pointed to each boy respectively.

"Mm-hm, he wouldn't stop. I couldn't really tell you exactly what he said though." Catherine said regretfully.

"But… I'm Cheren." The raven haired boy informed, pointing to himself.

Catherine smiled the first one since Bianca had found her. "Well, based on some of the things I remember, you're very lucky to have him."

"What… what do you mean?" Cheren asked, fighting a blush that began covering his cheeks.

"I think it's best that he tells you when he's ready, it's really not my place to say." Catherine admitted.

Bianca giggled; looking at Cheren's reddening face. "Cheren, you're blushing."

"Now's not the time for joking." Cheren chided, shooting a glare at his friend. "Catherine," He turned back to face the girl. "Do you know what happened to our PokéBalls?"

"Some Team Plasma lackeys took them all. I don't know where they took them though." She said.

Just like that, Black shot up in complete awakening, looking around at such an alarming rate that they feared his head would snap off. "Where are we?"

"Team Plasma's base." Bianca answered.

"Where are my Pokémon?" He asked, feeling around himself for the PokéBalls.

"Team Plasma took them." Cheren answered him.

"Who's that little girl?"

"My name's Catherine." She answered from her place in the other cell. "Pleased to meet you Black. I've heard a lot about you from my sister."

"Your sister?" Bianca asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Oh, yes, my sister Cynthia. I believe you had a battle with her a few months ago. She raved on and on about how much potential she saw in you." Catherine explained.

"Your sister is Cynthia?" The trio asked in conjoined shock.

"Of course, why else would I be here? They captured me and threatened to kill me if she didn't do everything Ghetsis said. That's why she attacked you all in the Relic Castle." She explained, the thought bringing a tear to either metallic eye.

"I knew Cynthia was no good!" Black exclaimed.

"Black, she's not evil, you just thought that because she defeated you." Cheren pointed out. "She's only doing whatever Ghetsis says because she loves her sister."

"We have to get out of here!" Black stated the obvious.

"Not like it would be that easy, Black." Cheren told him.

"Guys, we've been her in near comas for a month." Bianca finally told them. "We've been kept alive by these, I would assume, IVs." The older blonde explained.

"A month?" The boys had the same reaction Bianca had, receiving a nod from the other girl to prove she was telling the truth.

"There's no telling what's happened while we've been here." Bianca told them sullenly.

As if on cue, three Team Plasma grunts opened a large steel door leading into the hallway of which the trio and Catherine's cells were located. They trio of grunts halted in front of the bars containing the PokéDex holders. "You three are coming with us. Our lord Ghetsis needs to speak with the three of you." The lead grunt spoke, unlocking the bars with a scanner as it read the card key he held up. The other two grunts stormed in and handcuffed all three of the teens, none able to overpower them. The yanked out the IV needles, causing each to cry out in pain. "Now, take them to lord Ghetsis!" The lead ordered, taking Black by the arm gruffly and directing the group out the way they'd come.

Catherine fought back the tears in her eyes. "The first people I've gotten to talk to… and they get taken. Why do I lose everyone?"

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Okay, so bit of a short chapter, but the last chapter will be the longest. There was a lot revealed here and I hope you all understand now why Cynthia is in league with Team Plasma. And I know, a month ahead is a lot of time, but this fic was setting the basis of the sequel. Please review and stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of It All Started In Nuvema.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Just the Beginning**

**KeruKeru: :O Can you believe it? It's already the final chapter? *begins sobbing uncontrollably* D': I can't believe it's already over… well… this one is. ;D Remember, I've still got two others to get through before this series is done. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Hell, this is the chapter I'VE been waiting to write. XD So, without further ado, please enjoy the exciting conclusion of It All Started in Nuvema, because I know I'll enjoy writing it. ;3**

**Warning: Slight Boy/boy in the end. No more OOC-ness! X3 I've gotten the characters down and I'm not screwing them up!**

**Disclaimer: You'd think by now you'd know I don't own Pokémon… no matter how much I wish I did. -.-'**

* * *

><p>lA onging gaze at the image of a young girl in her holding cell, given by the girl's older sister though only through the screen of the monitor of which showed the image. A silent tear fell from Cynthia's cheek as she stared sullenly at her sister Catherine, whom she usually called Cathy or Catty as a joke between sisters. The view came from a singular camera perched at the top left corner near the bars of Catherine's cell where the girl sat weeping after seeing her new friends be taken away. "I'll save you…" Cynthia whispered to herself, eyes watering with the sadness you can only feel when someone you love has been stolen right out from under your nose.<p>

"Aah, Madam Champion, this is where you've been hiding." Ghetsis' unsympathetic voice observed as he stepped through the door into the room of monitors.

No sooner had Catherine's cell disappeared from the screen than Cynthia turned to face the man whom had brought her to this life of crime, pain and deception. If it weren't for the fact that Ghetsis could have her sister killed in the most painful, agonizing ways imaginable, she would slit the man's throat right then and there with the ball point pen on a table beside her. "Yes master, I've been here making sure… the prisoners are behaving themselves." Her voice showed no weakness even though she'd just been softly sobbing for young Catherine.

If Ghetsis knew she was lying, he didn't mention it as there were more pressing matters to attend to. "I've called our three… special guests to the main lab now that they're awake. I would like you to accompany me." A glint in the man's eye signaled Cynthia to something amiss though she didn't know what.

"Of course, my master." She lightly bowed, watching as the man began walking out of the room. The blonde woman snuck a glance at the blank monitor behind her, as if saying good bye to dear friend for an exuberant amount of time and followed the robed man out.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Black's voice echoed throughout the extremely acoustic laboratory where the three Team Plasma grunts had ushered them forcefully do to the fight the teenagers put up.<p>

One grunt spat in the brunette's direction, just barely missing his shoes. "Not a chance kid, now shut up before I make you." The threatening spark in the man's eyes was enough to shut Black up for the moment.

"Hail Ghetsis!" The other two Plasma men exclaimed as the many other Team Plasma members, some scientists and some just grunts, all stood or remained standing from their work to face the man with alternating colored robes. Each person lifted an arm straight into the air at just above a 90 degree angle in a very Hitler-esque manner.

"At ease," Ghetsis insisted with an evil cackle to follow as each of the hailers dropped their arms and returned to work. "So these three were Unova's last hope at protection?" The bleach haired man scoffed. "Three mere children who had no idea whom they were messing with?"

"We had an id- mmmph!" Black began but was cut off as the hand of the grunt holding him clasped tightly around his mouth.

"No, let him speak, it's obviously important enough to interrupt me." Ghetsis said as the grunt dropped his hand and Black took a breath.

"We had an idea of what we were going up against; we just had no idea what you were planning." The brunette corrected.

Ghetsis smirked inwardly, closing his eyes as if to think of a witty response. "And you still have no idea of what I—of what we—are planning!" The man cackled evilly.

A moment passed before Cynthia joined the growing group; the woman stepped to her king's side, keeping her eyes from any of the teenagers.

"Ah, Madame Champion, so nice of you to join us." The maniacal man spoke.

"Of course, sir." The blonde woman knew that the trio of teens before her knew of her sister.

What nobody expected was Bianca's sudden outburst. "How could you, Cynthia?" Tears fell from her eyes, but from anger instead of sadness. "You let this… this monster keep your sister locked up! We—I know you could easily save her! Why do you let him keep her in that prison?" The younger blonde girl was struck on the head for her outburst by the female grunt that held her, silencing her.

Ghetsis couldn't help but to smirk. "Well, seeing as you have this under control; please excuse me." Though polite, all knew he hadn't meant it to be. He stepped away for a moment.

"You're dismissed; I can take it from here." Cynthia ordered the grunts who saluted her before leaving. "Bianca… please don't think poorly of me…"

"How do you expect me to think of you?" Bianca shot back on the verge of tears.

The woman sighed. "There's nothing I can do to save her except what Ghetsis wants me to… if there was another way…"

"But there is another way." Black interjected. "You're stronger than I am and I'm the boy who defeated Team Plasma… you could over power them easily."

The blonde woman shook her head. "It's not that simple… if I show even the slightest amount of treachery… Ghetsis will murder her and think nothing of it… he controls Unova now."

"No… there's gotta be something we can do…" Bianca's anger had cooled and now tears fell out of sadness because she knew it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry Bianca…" Cynthia apologized. "Now… I've been given orders… and I must follow them…" She called upon her trusted Lucario, stepping ten feet from the small group of Dex Holders. "Again… I'm sorry…" She said again, motioning with her graceful hand for Lucario to attack and fulfill her orders. Even the jackal Pokémon seemed to hesitate as she'd never been ordered to kill someone, but she had to do what her master commanded of her and she began charging an Aura Sphere.

Just as she was about to fire the attack, an earthquake shook the entire base, knocking the lights out with it. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ghetsis' voice could be heard through the enclosing darkness as could another shaking of the earth around the underground base. "WHO DARES DEFY THE ORDER OF GHETSIS?" With a final quake, the ceiling of the laboratory imploded as ruble and pieces of the base's circuitry and steel fell with it, allowing an enormous stream of light in to nearly blind those who had once been shrouded in darkness.

"Ghetsis, is that any way to speak to your king?" The familiar voice spoke cockily as a large, dark figure hovered down from the great trench; the creature's piercing red eyes staring directly into Ghetsis' own. "Really, I should be receiving a warm welcome after being gone for so long." All in the room, aside from Cynthia having never met the boy, recognized the voice immediately.

"N?" Black exclaimed. Said green haired boy of nineteen leaped from his place on the back of his mighty legendary: the dragon of thunder and lightening, Zekrom.

The black Pokémon let off a roar that rattled every piece of equipment still in the base. "Hmmm… you've been a very bad boy Ghetsis, acting without my permission and all."

"How dare you speak to me as if I were a mere child? You no longer control Team Plasma, you never did. What right do you have to come here now and demand my allegiance?" Ghetsis spoke, stepping into the light; not unnerved at all by the Yin Pokémon's glare.

"I'm not here for a fight, especially not one with the man who was like a father to me." N chuckled quietly at the thought. "I know of your recent triumphs, what with capturing the other four legendary Pokémon and I know you could easily overpower even Zekrom, but I've come for something else." The green haired trainer explained.

"What is it you want from me, foolish child?" Ghetsis demanded, taking a step closer to the boy he'd once treated as a son.

Said mint haired boy shook his head with a smirk. "I've come to take them." He pointed to Black, Cheren and Bianca. "I need them in order to over throw the hold Team Plasma—the hold you have over Unova."

"What makes you think you can just take them?"

"You still don't understand Ghetsis, you ever have." N told him disapprovingly.

"You know nothing of which you speak." The bleach haired man accused.

"Don't I?" N shot back simply. "Wasn't it I who had aspirations to free Pokémon from the clutches of trainers, when all you wanted was control over Unova? You did nothing but use me and this boy: Black, bested you. Just killing him will do you no good, there are more trainers like him who will rise up—who **are** rising up. You've ruled for only a month and soon you will fall."

Ghetsis smirked, chuckling and then having it turn into full blown laughter at his former king's words. "You couldn't beat me if you tried poor boy."

"Watch me." N challenged, hopping onto Zekrom's back. "Now Zekrom, grab them!" The great Pokémon obeyed immediately, hovering quickly to where the three stood.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Ghetsis ordered in blind fury.

"Lucario, attack!" Cynthia ordered, showing she was still loyal to the evil man. Lucario charged an Aura Sphere and as Zekrom was placing the three children on its back, fired the blue ball of energy.

"CHEREN!" The single cry rang out as the black-yin Pokémon took to the skies quickly. Cynthia watched, silently thanking Arceus for their escape, though regretting her recent action.

* * *

><p>Atop the legendary Pokémon, Black kneeled next to his best friend in tears after seeing him blasted with the most powerful Aura Sphere he'd ever seen. "Cheren…?" He asked the near lifeless body.<p>

"B…B-Black…?" wheezed the bespectacled boy.

"I'm right here, buddy." Black smiled though still crying.

Cheren chuckled, but barely as the wind had been knocked out of him and bones had been broken from the force of impact. "Y-you think you can… beat him…?"

"It's not just going to be me, Bianca's going to help and you're going to help. We're all going to beat him this time." Black assured, sitting and taking Cheren into his lap.

"I d-doubt I'll… be there…" The raven again chuckled, though still with difficulty as a broken rib had punctured his lung. "Kick Ghetsis' ass… twice as hard… for me…"

"I won't need to; you'll be there to kick it with me." The thought of his friend dying brought more tears to the brunette's eyes while he still held his composure… if only just.

"I wish I could be…" Cheren told him. He didn't care if he died, as long as it was in Black's arms, he'd accept it. "Remember when… I said I had… feelings for a friend…?"

"Y-Yeah…" Black lightly sobbed.

"I… I didn't mean… B-Bianca…" He got out. "I'm in love… with you…"

"I love you too." Black told him, finally accepting everything the universe had been telling him.

Cheren smiled, closing his eyes slowly. "Thank you…" he softly whispered as the silent embrace of unconsciousness overtook the bespectacled boy.

"Cheren?... Cheren?... CHEREN?" Black shook the body each time, not wanting to accept what he thought had just happened.

Bianca and N could do nothing but watch the scene unfold before them, the blonde girl dropping to her knees in mourning for one of her best friends.

"I love you…" Black whispered to himself, eyes watering with the sadness you can only feel when someone you love has been stolen right out from under your nose.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Okay, I know it took me longer to finish this than it should have, but I forgot how I wanted it to end and only recently remembered. And just so you know, Cheren isn't dead, everyone just thinks he is. ;) Trust me; I wouldn't get rid of one of my favorite characters especially when he's going to be part of some yaoi later on. Please review and stay on the look out for In the Eyes of Unova.<strong>


End file.
